Memories
by JustMe133
Summary: Ethan's been blacking out and seeing a life and love that's been long forgotten. What happens when he begins to remember? BETHAN. ONESHOT.


**So, as I was writing this, I was thinking, why do I write so much **_**slash**_**, specifically **_**Bethan**_**? I'm not sure to be honest. I just… they go well together.  
In my opinion anyway.**

**So, this was just a small oneshot idea I came up with. Not sure what inspired me. I was literally sitting on the couch watching TV when it hit me.**

**And wha-la! We have a Bethan oneshot.**

**No, I do not own MBaV or the characters. If I did, we'd have a season 3 by now.**

…

Ethan sat in English, Benny on one side of him, Rory on the other. He was trying to take notes while Rory threw spitballs at the people in front of them and Benny had one headphone in, silently mouthing along to whatever he was listening to. Ethan tried to ignore them both as he continued his notes; unlike his friends, he preferred to pass sophomore year.

But before he could continue, he felt his body stiffen and his pen slip from his fingers as his vision darkened and a shrill ringing sounded in his ears.

It was almost as if he had fallen into a vision, but it felt too different.

This wasn't normal.

"_We would like to speak with you, Sir and Madam Morgan."_

"_What about?"_

"_Your son. We think he would be well equipped to marry our daughter."_

"_We will not force our son to marry anyone that is not of his own choosing."_

"_You know the rumors of him being … different. Marrying our daughter will be good for him."_

"_Our son isn't the only young one that has rumors floating about, Sir and Madam Foxx."_

"_That is why we are proposing our children be wed when they are both of acceptable age."_

"_I'm sorry, but our son will choose is own person to marry."_

"_We will see."_

"E? You okay?" Ethan looked to see Benny shaking his shoulder, looking concerned. "You spaced out there for a minute."

"Y-yeah… I'm fine," Ethan said, sounding confused, which he was. _What was that? It was almost like a vision… but I didn't see anything, only heard talking. It almost sounded like my mom and dad… but how was that possible?_

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

…

Ethan was eating lunch with Sarah while Benny and Rory had lunch detention for not paying attention in English. Ethan was talking to Sarah about how things had been calming down in Whitechapel lately, when his vision once again darkened and the ringing returned.

"_Good day Sir and Madam Morgan. What may I do to help you today?"_

"_Young Benjamin. You and our son have become quite… close."_

"_We are good friends, yes."_

"_We thought it would be wise to inform you that Sir and Madam Foxx have asked us to give our son to their daughter to wed when both are of age."_

_All was silent for a moment before the younger voice spoke quietly._

"_Why did you feel the need to tell me this?"_

"_We are not blind nor death young Benjamin. Our son and you…"_

"_I'm sorry, you must be mistaken."_

"_Are we?"_

"Ethan?" Sarah asked, poking Ethan with his fork. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh… nothing."

"You sure? You got really still there. Almost stopped _breathing _it seemed. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just… tired, I guess."

"Okay…" Ethan looked down at his food, his appetite gone as he remembered the conversation that he had just heard. _Benjamin? Could that have been… Benny?_

…

Ethan looked at Benny, biting his lip. It was their last class of the day, and Ethan hadn't fallen into anymore of his weird post-vision things since lunch. Benny was busy sketching a pair of dark eyes on his notebook paper in front of him, not really paying attention to anything.

Ethan had wanted to tell his best friend about the weird conversations he had heard, since they seemed to involve them both, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up without sounding like the nutcase he was beginning to feel like.

But before he could say anything, his vision darkened once again, the ringing louder than it had ever been.

_He opened his eyes tiredly, sitting up on the mess of blankets that was his bed. _

"_So much to remember," he muttered, running a hand through his messy hair. He got up and dusted off his clothes before slipping on his worn-out boots. Tying them, he scurried out the back door and through a rickety fence, running through a field before he found what he was looking for._

"_Benjamin!" he called out, skidding to a stop next to his friend. "What is wrong?" he asked, his smile falling once he caught sight of his friend. He was pale, bags under his eyes; His wild hair untamed and clothes dusty._

"_Your mother and father… they asked me over today. While you were napping."_

"_Whatever for?"_

"_To inform me that… Sir and Madam Foxx…."_

"_Oh no…" he said, already knowing where this was going. "Not this again! Everyone is saying for me to wed that demon. I will not! I know what she is capable of! I have seen it!"_

"_But that is why. There are rumors floating about of us all. They believe that you and her will rid each other of the evils that plague you by marriage."_

"_Evils? What I see is not Evil! It is different, yes, but you heard the old woman. Some people are just this way Benjamin! And what about you? Are you saying that Evil plagues you as well? Or have you hidden your ailment better than I?"_

"_It is not that friend. You know that. Rumors swirl in the air about me as well as you."_

"_But what are your thoughts on all of this? Do you think I should wed that demon?"_

"_She is not a demon-"_

"_Yes she is! I have seen it! You know this!"_

"_I do know. But it is not polite to call a young lady a demon."_

"_Well good thing I am not talking about a young lady then." Benjamin fixed him with a deep stare, green eyes penetrating him. "Tell me your thoughts on all of this." Benjamin sighed and looked away from him._

"_I do not wish for you to accept their pleas for you to wed her. But you must."_

"_And why must I?"_

"_Because what you want can never be."_

"_Benjamin. Ben. I have seen what the future holds. Someday, all of this will be accepted around the world! My dreams are of a vivid future. A future with us both. I dreamt of it right before I saw you today."_

"_What did you see in this dream?"_

'_It was us. You and I. But we were both so different. Our lives… we were in a building called school. We were what was known as best friends. Even the demon was there, but much nicer than she is now. And so were a few of our other acquaintances. We do have a future Benjamin. We will be reborn, and together. In all the lives I have seen, we are there. Together. Never one without the other." Benjamin just shook his head. "You know this is true. Have I ever been wrong?"_

"_No. Never… that is what scares me." He looked into the green eyes that he had seen in many passing lives. "You must wed her."_

"_No. I have not seen it any of my lives. Why would I do it now?"_

"_Ethan…"_

"Ethan!" Ethan's eyes snapped open to find himself in the nurse's office, Benny staring at him, worry etched into his features. "You're awake," Benny said, relief in his voice and eyes kind. "I was worried."

"What happened?" Ethan asked, sitting up slowly, looking at the sickly white-yellow room he was in.

"You passed out young man," the nurse said, walking into the room. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. People pass out all the time. But you were almost… asleep. Like a coma it seemed! So still…" Ethan just gave her a weak smile and went to stand up from the bed.

"Can I leave?"

"Sure. Just make sure you get home okay."

"I'll make sure he's okay," Benny said, grabbing Ethan's bag and swinging it over his shoulder before grabbing Ethan's wrist.

"You two be okay. Head on home."

"Thanks!" they said, leaving the building. Ethan saw everything was quiet and the hallways empty.

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour?"

"And you stayed after school? For me?"

"E, you're my best friend! I'd take a bullet for you. Of course, I could send it away with a spell, but still, it's the thought that counts." They shared a laugh as they headed through the park. As they passed a large rock, Ethan's dream came back to him.

"Hey Benny… come here," he said, tugging on the taller guy's arm.

"What?"

"Just… sit here," Ethan said, sitting Benny down on the flat rock. He took a shaky step back as he stared at his best friend, who looked at him with questioning eyes. Ethan fell to his knees as he looked at him.

"What?"

"It… it happened. Here."

"What happened?" But Ethan was gone as he closed his eyes. He willed the ringing to return, for him to find out what happened next. "Ethan!"

But his vision was gone and his name was the last he heard before the loud ringing returned.

Benny watched as his best friend fell to the ground.

"_Hello there," he turned sharply, looking around him. "Are you alright?" he looked at the person who had spoken._

"_You," he said, recognizing the demon that everyone demanded he wed. "Why are you here?"_

"_Well, I heard that you were having a private meeting tonight. Thought I'd stop in to see how you were faring without my company." She lifted her lantern until her face was illuminated. He would admit she was beautiful, but he knew what she looked like when no one was looking. "Have you missed me?"_

"_Never. Now please leave."_

"_Oh no, I think not," she said, eyes growing darker. "I have decided, that if you will not have me as your bride, then I will take you in a way that I take all my men." As she spoke, he watched her facial features change right in front of his eyes._

_Her eyes darkened considerably, considering they were already brown to begin with. Her tan skin stretched tightly across her cheeks and her teeth lengthened. _

"_I knew you were a demon. That is why I did not agree to marry you."_

"_And I know what you are. Future-seer," she hissed through her fangs. "But no one will know of you soon enough."_

"_Are you to kill me?"_

"_Yes. I will kill you."_

"_Fine. Go ahead. Because I have seen the future. I will return someday. Stronger than I am now."_

"_Good for you," she said in anger, grabbing him roughly, just about to sink her teeth into him when a body pushed into hers, knocking her away from him. _

"_Never touch him again," Benjamin told her, standing over her demonized form._

"_Fine… I'll kill you instead!" she screeched, going for him. Their bodies collided and her mouth lowered down onto his neck, biting harshly. He screamed and shoved her off, sparks flying from his fingers and burning her. He was dying as she turned to ashes right before their eyes._

"_Benjamin!" he cried, falling next to his friend's dying body. "No!"_

"_I will always die for you. I will see you soon my love," Benjamin said, caressing his face. "My Ethan. I will see you again soon."_

"_Benjamin," he whispered, tears falling free. "I will protect you next time. I promise. I love you."_

"_And I you, my Ethan. Soon enough we will be together again. You saw it, remember?" Ethan sobbed as he watched Benjamin die right before his eyes._

"_Benjamin…"_

"E? Ethan!" Benny cried, making Ethan's eyes fly open. "What the hell man?" he asked as Ethan sat up. He looked around then back at Benny.

"Benja- Benny?" he asked, unsure about what is going to happen now. He felt as if he was traveling between two lives, which he basically was he now realized.

"Were you about to call me Benjamin?" Benny asked, raising an eyebrow at Ethan, who nodded slowly. "Why…? What happened to you?"

"You won't believe me if I told you," Ethan said, unconsciously reaching for his Benny's hand. Benny let him grab it as he looked at Ethan, eyes softer and almost older somehow.

"Did you finally remember?" he asked, voice laced with sorrow. Ethan looked at Benny in shock, and took in the green eyes that penetrated him. Benny had never stared at him that way.

"Benjamin?" he whispered, looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. Benny smiled a smile that wasn't his own but yet was the one he knew.

"Took you long enough my love," Benny said with a growing smile. Ethan returned it and hugged him tightly.

"How long have you remembered?"

"Too long. Waiting for you was awful. Especially since you were crushing on the _demon_ that killed me in the first place."

"She's not as bad as here. Remember? I warned you of that."

"That you did. But still, she did kill me."

"In our past life."

"Are we really going to argue? Do you still… do you still want her?"

"Not now that I remembered you, my Benjamin."

"Good," Benny said, leaning down to put a swift kiss on Ethan's lips. "My Ethan. How I have waited for you."

…

**Aw, wasn't that cute?  
And to be honest, totally didn't plan this as a Bethan to begin with. It just kind of went that way…**

**At least, I hope it was.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
